Meeting the Three Younger Griffins
by Shiva-J
Summary: AU one-shot in which Jane finds herself at the Griffin Residence and bumps into Sandi's three younger siblings, the twins Sam and Daria and their little brother Chris.


**Meeting the Three Younger Griffins**

Jane decided that things couldn't get much worse, after all having been drafted into Ms. Li's 'Peer-to-Peer' tutoring then assigned to help Sandi Griffin with her art project was about as bad as it could get.

Especially since she was now at the bitch's house, having to deal with the sow on her own turf.

"And as I was, like, saying Kw-hen! Whoever started those rumors about tube tops being back will have to be blacklisted."

Jane was tempted to yell something to get the bitch off the phone, but the longer this was dragged out the more that Li had to pay her for the pleasure.

So Jane shrugged and walked out of Sandi's room, figuring a raid on the Griffin's fridge was in order.

But just as she reached the stairs someone yelled, "Stop! You'll ruin the trap!"

Jane paused in mid-step and turned about face and found herself looking at a little boy and a little girl.

They were both seemingly of identical ages, both had brown hair and eyes, and Jane assumed that they were twins of some sort.

Jane folded her arms around her chest and leaned on the wall, "Let me guess, this wasn't meant for me."

They both nodded and the boy said, "It's for Sandi."

The girl gave an evil grin and pointed downward, Jane's eyes followed the finger and noticed a trip rope, then followed another rope tied to it to reveal a small shelf with a bucket filled with something.

"We filled it with maggots." the girl said, the grin never leaving her face.

Jane smirked, "Clever, but you forgot about something."

"What?!" they both said in sync.

Jane indicated towards the bottom of the stairs, "She's liable to fall all the way down and snap her neck or something."

There was a pause before the boy muttered, "Crap!"

Jane just chuckled, "Here, let me help you set it up over the door."

"Cool!" they both chimed.

It didn't take long to get the trap reset up over Sandi's door.

"There!" Jane said happily even with the smell of rotten fly babies in her nose.

Both of the little Griffin's cheered.

Then a fourth person joined them, a younger boy with dirty blond hair, "Hey! Who's this and why did you get started without me?!"

The twins laughed.

"Because Chris," the girl replied, "You were too busy with homework."

"If you and Sam would just help me with it..." Chris began to whine.

"No Chris," Sam replied with a dark grin, "You have to learn stuff on your own, right Daria?"

"Right." Daria said flowing right in at just the right time.

Chris just huffed and changed the subject with, "Well who's the older chick?"

"My name's Jane, Jane Lane, victim of my school's need to get Sandi's grades high enough so she won't be left behind a grade for the second time."

All three Griffins laughed.

"That'll take a miracle!" Daria said with a hint of a grin.

Jane began to respond but her stomach made a very loud growl that left her a bit embarrassed.

It was Sam in his red shirt that came to the rescue, "You make a good point Jane, we could all use some grub!"

"I'll show you where the kitchen is!" Chris cried out and made to grab Jane's hand, but Sam slapped it out of the way and reached Jane first.

"No, I'll will!" Sam retorted and began to lead the way.

Until Chris tripped him and they began to wrestle on the ground.

Jane looked at Daria, who for her part ignored it and offered her hand instead.

"No, I'll show you." She said very politely.

Jane took the little girls hand to humor her, and got her first real look at her and her brothers.

While the boys were dressed like, and behaved like boys that were about to hit puberty, Daria was much better dressed and much more well-mannered.

"Most likely Linda Griffin had her two girls go through charm school or something." Jane thought as they left behind Daria's brothers.

If that was the case, then it did Daria more good than it ever did Sandi.

However by the time Sam and Chris had calmed down and had joined them in the kitchen, Jane and Daria were munching away on leftover pizza from the night before.

"The breakfast, lunch, and dinner of champions." Sam said while pulling up a slice and eating it cold.

"Or of kids who parents spend more time at work than home." Chris added while taking a plate full of pepperoni pizza to the microwave.

"This sounds familiar." Jane thought to herself.

Then the sound of a splat, a thud, and the screams of a teenage girl going, "EWWWWWW! GODDAMMIT YOU BASTARDS! I JUST WENT TO THE SALON YESTERDAY" filled the house.

As the four of them broke down into hysterical laughter, Jane decided that at least Sandi's siblings got the cool genes from their parents.


End file.
